Little Riddles
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Raven is meditating when she hears a knock on her door. When she opens it, she finds a paper with a riddle on it, leading her somewhere else, and again finding a note. But does she know that these riddles are from the person who loves her? RobRae


**This is a stupid one-shot. If you flame me, go ahead. I don't get affected by it. By the way, this is sort of a songfic. The riddles are parts of songs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or these songs listed below.**

**Raven's POV:**

I was meditating in my room when someone knocked. If it was Beast Boy, someone would have to restrain me from killing him.

But, when I opened the door, all that was there was a purple piece of paper lying in front of me. I picked it up, and it read:

_Dear Rae,_

Well, that made me realize who it was from. Only Robin calls me "Rae" even though I forbid it. He better be wishing for a death wish.

_Below is a riddle. Solve it, and go to the location. Please? It's just a test to see if you can figure them out. Good Luck._

_"Listen as your day unfolds. Challenge what the future holds."_ **(1)** _Where am I?_

I have to find him anyway. Might as well use these to help me.

If my day unfolds, it has to start. So I'm the kitchen getting my tea in the morning. And if I have to listen, that means I would have to listen to Beast Boy and Cyborg fight. But if I have to challenge what the future holds... that means that I would have to battle whatever comes in my way...the main room! I headed for the main room.

Why am I doing this anyway? It's stupid...but...

Am I doing it for Robin? No, that's- that's not possible. I only like him as a friend...

Right?

I found myself in front of the main room door. I took a deep breath and went inside.

Sure enough, I found a piece of red paper lying on the ground. I picked it up, and it read:

_Go ahead release your fears _**(2) **_Where am I?  
_

So, when I released my fear of that movie, I was standing... there, in front of the windows.

This was easy. I went towards the windows, and this time, saw a green note. I picked it up, and it said:

_I watched the world float to the _

_Dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something_

_To do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll my friend at the end _**(3)**

_Where am I?_

Huh? Dark side of the moon?

But... that means...

The evidence room!

Robin has seen many battles and had a load of troubles in his life. Then came Slade. So he dressed up as Red X, and didn't care what happened.

Perfect.

------------------------

**The evidence room:**

I walked around looking for Red X's belt. Right then and there, I thought I saw something... yellow? As I became closer to it, I realized it was a piece of yellow paper on top of Red X's belts. It read:

_Your life lays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what's it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and turn those curtains _**(4)**

_Where am I?_

No duh which one this was.

My room. It's dark and has a lot of shadows. And turning all the light means I let someone into my room. I do sometimes feel as if I'm worthless.

Wow, Robin knows so much about me... I never realized that.

I headed towards my room.

------------------------

**Raven's Room:**

I entered the code for my room, then stepped in, and guess what.

A light blue piece of paper was sitting on my bed.

If I wasn't so amazed that Robin was doing this, I would have killed him for entering my room.

I picked up the paper, and it read:

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try..._** (5)**

_Try and keep your head up to the sky _**(6)**

_Where am I?_

Robin... cared so much for me? Why? _'Don't let anyone tell you, you life is over. Be every color that you are.'_ He was referring to my father. He definitely said my life was over. And when I'm being every color that I am, I'm releasing all my emotions. Robin's so... sweet. And, he's even saying I don't need to know how. Just... I had to make sure I knew what I was doing.

"Thank you Robin." I said to no one in particular.

Now, for the last line, hopefully. _'Try and keep your head up to the sky.' _What the-

Duh. Sky? The rooftop.

------------------------

**The roof:**

**Author's POV:**

Robin sat on the edge of the tower, his feet dangling, while waiting for Raven to solve his riddles. He got this funny feeling in his stomach when he saw her. He didn't know what it was, so he asked Bumblebee. I mean, she was in a relationship with Cyborg. And Cyborg was too busy to talk whenever he wanted to. Figures. Bumblebee told him it was love. He couldn't believe it, he loved Raven? No way... Not possible. He wouldn't crack first though. If she liked him (he hoped) then she would have to crack first.

The door to the roof opened. No sound of footsteps where heard, but if you knew well, you would know that the footsteps would belong to Raven.

"Okay, what's with this?" Robin heard her say.

He turned around. "What's what?"

"Don't play stupid. Why did you give me these riddles? What test are you talking about?"

Robin just got up, and walked towards her. As soon as he was a few inches away from her, he said, "There was no test."

"Oh! So this was some game?"

"Yea, I knew if I said game, you would never participate."

"You have a point. But, did you do this to everyone?"

"Are you kidding me?" Robin said. "I don't have time to figure some riddles out for everyone. But you were important, so... yea."

"Thanks." Robin was surprised at this. He thought she would be mad at him. He thought she would have said, 'Well, why didn't you choose Cyborg?' or something. "I mean" Raven said fidgeting. "What you wrote was really sweet, and... you picked me out of everyone. Thanks."

"No problem."

Raven turned to leave, but Robin said, "Uh Raven?"

"Yes Robin?" He came closer. Then he kissed her, right on the lips. He let go, and said, "No problem."

Raven just stood there stunned.

------------------------

**Ok, I'll explain:**

**(1)- First lines of "You Gotta Be" by Des'ree**

**(2)- Another line from the same song.**

**(3)- Lines from Kryptonite by 3 doors down.**

**(4)- Lines from "No One" by Aly and A.J.**

**(5)- Lines from "Rush" by Aly and A.J. Might use this song in another sonfic.**

**(6)- Another line from "You Gotta Be" by Des'ree**

**If it sucked, well okay then. I don't care. That's your problem. **

**Please review. **


End file.
